


Day 5: Blowjobs

by BvBnAnime



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 NSFW 30-Day Challenge [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Mouth, Kagami Doesn't Really Have a Gag Reflex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets Kagami to give him a bj while they're in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> [ Still not looked over \\(^ー゜)／

Aomine threaded his long, tan fingers into the red locks of his boyfriend. He shifted in his seat, that was currently on the couch, as Kagami's mouth engulfed over half of his cock in one go.

"Fuck, Taiga," the blunette let out in a soft groan, his head lolling to the side momentarily. 

Kagami gripped on the blue miracles chocolate, muscled thighs as he began bobbing his head slowly on the rigid length. As he reached the tip, he popped off and flicked his tongue over the slit, looking up at Aomine through thick lashes the whole time.

With each flick of the red-heads tongue, Aomine let out a soft noise and slightly tightened his grip on the males hair. 

Kagami finally took the tip of his cock back into his hot mouth, sucking on just the head lightly before beginning to inch himself down the tan shaft.

As the tip hit the back of his throat, Kagami stopped taking more in, only leaving a couple of inches out of his mouth. He was about to begin bobbing his head again when he felt Aomine's fingers tighten in his hair painfully.

"J-Just a little more," the blue miracle let out in a thickly aroused tone as he pushed the red-head down completely to the base of his cock.

Kagami dug blunt nails into the tanned thighs that belonged to Aomine as he shut his eyes tightly, the feeling of tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. All of the sensations together making him want to bite into The bluenettes dick.

Aomine tossed his back against the couch with a moan as he started to pull the males head up and down his hard cock. As Kagami finally got used to it, he relaxed himself and looked up at the other male with hard eyes.

The blunette finally let go of the red strands and grabbed onto the couch cushions instead as Kagami took control again. He kept his head bobbing quickly, making sure to reach the base before Aomine could try and choke him with his dick again.

He released his grip on Aomine's thighs, a few small droplets of blood coming up where his nails had been. The blue miracle obviously didn't care at the moment cause his face showed no signs of pain, instead he was just letting out small moans.

"T-Taiga," he let pass through his slightly parted lips in an airy moan.

"Hm?" The red-headed male mumbled around Aomine's cock, sending small vibrations down it as he looked up at him through his thick eyelashes.

"A-Ah!" He let out in a louder moan as he bucked his hips up into the others mouth lightly. "I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," he panted out.

Kagami shrugged his shoulders, though he was sure Aomine couldn't give two fucks, and gave hard, long sucks to the males cock, occasionally humming to give the other extra stimulation.

Aomine let go of the cushions on the couch and intertwined his fingers back into the red locks as his cock twitched in the males mouth. He tossed his head back against the couch and let out another loud moan as he came into Kagami's mouth.

As he came down from the rather intense orgasm, he let go of Kagami's head. The red-head slowly pulled his mouth off from his cock and spit the white liquid into his hand. "Tastes disgusting," he mumbled as he stood up carefully, making sure not to spill any of it from his hand. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands before grabbing a water from the fridge.

"I bet you really liked it," Aomine grinned as he pulled his shorts and briefs back up before turning on the others television.

"Like hell I did," Kagami said with the shake of his head as he walked back into the living room before sitting down on the small couch next to Aomine.


End file.
